Bart Stops to Smell the Roosevelts/References
Cultural references *The episode title is a reference on the saying, "Stop to smell the roses". *The story loosely follows Dead Poets Society, which is about a teacher that inspires students in unconventional ways. *''The Gold Diggers' Song (We're in the Money)'' can be heard at the end of the auction. *Chalmers' flashback combines The Breakfast Club and Fight Club. *When Willie is about to tear down the school with his tractor, Skinner warns him to turn it off. Willie replies, "You don't just turn it off!" Skinner than flicks the off switch, proving Willie wrong. This is a reference to the action movie First Blood. In the end of the movie, John Rambo tells his former commander Colonel Trautman the same quote, referring to his traumatic stress disorder. *The line said by Chief Wiggum, "Well, if a group of Muppets can take over Manhattan--", is a reference to the 1984 film The Muppets Take Manhattan. *The last act is a reference to the movie Taps. Trivia *Lisa plays a tuba instead of her saxophone during the Opening Sequence. *In the 18 years after being introduced in "Whacking Day," this is the first time that Gary Chalmers has had a major role in an episode. *Chalmers gets promoted to Super-duperintendent. *The name of Chalmers' wife was Rosemary. The way he said he missed her indicates she likely has died, rather than separating from him or divorcing him. *The couch gag was designed by John Kricfalusi, done in the style of The Ren & Stimpy Show. His "John K" signature appears on the back of the television at the end of the gag. *Mrs. Muntz last appeared in Loan-a Lisa. *Chalmers and Bart referred to President Roosevelt as "Teddy". It should be noted that Theodore Roosevelt, the 26th President of the United States, actually disliked the nickname. *Teddy Roosevelt last appeared in "The Day the Violence Died", where Milhouse was also fascinated in him. His strength was previously referred to in "King-Size Homer". *This is the second time someone catches a bullet and throws it at their attacker, killing him. This first occurred in "Homer to the Max." *One of the T-shirts that Edna Krabappel was selling was from Waverly Hills Elementary School. This is a pun on the previous episode, "Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh." *Bart previously spoke with an English accent in "The Regina Monologues." *A male Simpson previously had a historical role model in "The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace". Goofs *When Chalmers asks Bart if he has ever seen a horse that "your father wasn't betting on," Bart replied "no sir." Bart previously owned a racehorse named Duncan in "Saddlesore Galactica" and rode a horse in "Dude, Where's My Ranch?" *When Mrs. Muntz talks with Skinner, Nelson's 'Ha Ha!' is heard, although Nelson's face is still straight when he is seen a second later. *As the book is opened, Teddy Roosevelt is shown next to a fold in the page with just his last name. In the close-up of the picture, the caption is changed to "T. Roosevelt" and the fold is gone. *In the scene where Kent Brockman is interviewing Simpsons during the lock down, his jacket goes from undone to closed up between the shots. Category:Season 23 references Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Goofs